


Rendezvous in the Closet, Because You're Something Special

by leonheart2012



Series: Things I Shouldn't Waste My Time On [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Nines sees Gavin smiling, and is intrigued.





	Rendezvous in the Closet, Because You're Something Special

Nines frowns as he looks over at Gavin, who isn't doing his work, but smiling down at his phone. About five minutes ago, he'd heard Gavin let out a smothered snort, and had curiously looked over. Since then, he'd been stealing glances - and  _maybe_ taking pictures, because that slight curl to his lip was quite possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

A deep chuckle in the back of Gavin's throat makes Nines' eyes flick over to him again, his pump speeding up when he sees the flash of white teeth behind his lips.

 _He shouldn't be making me feel this way._ Nines scolds himself harshly. In fact, he shouldn't be feeling anything; his predecessor, Connor, had stamped out all signs of deviancy.  _And yet, here I am, falling for him anyway._

The thought that he was falling for the man doesn't really surprise him. It had, at first. He'd checked and re-checked his systems looking for errors. Why does his pump start to pound when the detective looks at him? When he's in danger? When they sit close together in a meeting? When his hand brushes his shoulder? But it's old news, now.

"What's so funny, Detective?" He wants his voice to come out as curious, playful, but his modulator, lodged in his throat, only has one setting; mechanical. After the failed revolution, there had been a public outcry for CyberLife to limit the emotional range of expressions and tones and, true to their business model, they'd given them what they'd wanted; machines.

Gavin scowls and hides his phone under his desk. "None of your business, plastic asshole." He snaps.

Nines doesn't even have to try not to look hurt, but that just makes it hurt even more. He wants Gavin to see how much his behaviour affects him. After a few moments of silence, though, Gavin sighs and takes his phone out again.

"Come here." He says flatly. "Have you ever seen a picture of a cat?"

Nines is confused by the question. "Yes. Why wouldn't I have?"

"It's just a question, asshat." He uses his thumb to enter his phone, and a picture of a furry ball on a couch pops up on the screen. "I live with my sister, and she picks up stray cats. Used to hate them, but they've grown on me. Their fur still gets everywhere, but they can be nice. Anyway, she just picked this one up from a shelter that was about to put her down. She's called Tinny, because she has a leg missing."

He swipes the phone, and a new picture comes up of a green-eyed, charcoal black cat with one ear missing, and a huge stripe of white going down his front. "Loppy, 'cause he's lopsided."

"Ugly, because he really is...Ginger, she was our first and we weren't feeling very creative at the time...Granny, because she's the oldest."

"So you were laughing because of all the silly names you give your pets?" Nines asks, still confused about why this is amusing.

"...No..." Gavin reluctantly opens another folder, one with videos this time. The still doesn't appear to have anything, but when Gavin taps the screen, he sees Ginger on top of a cabinet, preparing to jump, but then slipping down the side of it, claws scratching into the wood. Gavin smiles and moves onto the next one. This time, it's Granny, being pestered by Loppy, until she eventually snaps and tackles Loppy to the ground.

The whole while, Gavin's smile is getting bigger and bigger. Nines finds himself less interested in the cats, and more interested in the man. Without realising it, Nines focuses completely on Gavin, memorising the way his shoulders tilt towards the phone, as if blocking Nines off from them, creating a protective barrier between him and his cats. He notices the way, when Nines hums in appreciation, that barrier relaxes, and he opens himself up to him more. He drinks in the beautiful sounds Gavin makes as he watches his cats being idiots. And he leans forward.

Right at the last second, before Nines' lips can brush his neck, or his cheek, Gavin turns his head, and startles at the android's closeness.

"N-Nines?" Gavin sputters, jerking back from him suddenly, and Nines pulls back as well, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Detective. We should get back to work." He says, and again, he doesn't even have to try to hide the hurt and disappointment in his voice. It just comes out as stoic as always. Why did they have to take that away from him? It was like building a brick wall between him and the outside world. Of course, that brick wall was what  _they_ wanted. They never wanted to deal with something they created having emotions. They didn't want to share. How could they be so selfish?

"Nines?" Gavin asks again, but different this time. Gentler, curious...worried? Nines squashes the hope that blossoms in his chest, and he looks down at the detective standing in front of him. He wants to flinch when Gavin's hand reaches up to touch his face, but he doesn't. He wants to touch Gavin back, but he doesn't. He just stands there, fixed to the spot, as Gavin's hand comes away from his face wet.

Gavin stares at the liquid on his fingertips, running his thumb over it. Suddenly, he glances around sharply and pushes Nines back - back into the utility closet, where he slams the door, chest heaving.

"Are...are you...deviant?" He manages finally, a thinly veiled panic at the edges of his voice.

Seeing no point in denying it, Nines nods curtly.

"Shit. Shit! Fuck!" Gavin paces the room, and Nines' brow furrows slightly. "I was just starting to like you, Nines." He admits, turning to face the android. There's a long silence as he lets those words sink in. Nines wishes he could tell Gavin how he feels - that he likes him too, more than likes him - but he stays silent.

"Alright." Gavin says as he abruptly turns and starts pacing the length of the tiny closet. "Okay." His breaths are uneven, but deep. "We can't let anyone know. You don't want anyone to know, do you?" His eyes flick to Nines' briefly, something like hope dancing in his eyes, and Nines feels his heart beat faster. "They'd destroy you if they knew..."

Nines steps closer and presses his body against Gavin's. He's not sure how to hug, so he just keeps the pressure as he pushes Gavin up against the wall. Gavin gasps, his hands going to Nines' shoulder blades, pulling slightly at the fabric of his jacket. Warm lips press against Nines' jaw as strong arms pull his body closer, and Nines mimics the movement, wrapping his arms around Gavin and brushing his lips through his hair. He doesn't know what he's doing, but it feels so  _right_ , and he just can't stop.

Finally, Gavin pushes him away, gasping for breath. Into the silence of the room, he whispers; 'no one can know', before slipping out, leaving Nines with open arms and a full heart.


End file.
